


Patching Him Up

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Castiel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sighs when he walks in to help Nurse Ellen on his period off.</p><p>“What happened this time, Cas?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patching Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> Had this prompt sitting in my ask forever and finally wrote it: "Dean is the high school nurse and Cas is the student who ends up seeing him at least once a day for the cuts and scraps and bruises he gets from being picked on by other students." I altered it slightly so Dean is a student aide, so it's not a student/teacher type of thing, but they are both in high school.
> 
> The tumblr post for this is [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/120189742618/tumblr-tells-me-you-reblogged-the-three-sentence).

Dean sighs when he walks in to help Nurse Ellen on his period off.

“What happened this time, Cas?” Dean says, slinging his backpack on the floor behind Nurse Ellen’s desk and pulling supplies from the cupboard. She’s not around at the moment, but Dean knows where the gauze and band-aids are without her.

Castiel, holding a couple tissues to his bleeding nose while he sits on the raised paper-covered table, shrugs then winces when it causes him pain. Dean carries a bottle of alcohol, some cotton balls and gauze over to where Cas is sitting and sets them next to him. He carefully dabs at the shallow wounds and scratches that litter Cas’s face to make sure they are clean.

“Why do you let them do this to you, Cas? You can fight ‘em off. I know you can.” Dean pulls back and hands Cas a swab of gauze to replace the blood-filled tissues in his hand.

“I don’t want to get in trouble, Dean,” Cas replies like it’s obvious and Dean is an idiot.

“Fine. Tell  _me_ who they are, and I’ll do it,” he says, angry, sounding like he’s ready to storm out of the front office right then and track these bullies down to punch the living daylights out of them.

Cas shakes his head, hissing a little in pain as he does so, and puts a hand on Dean’s arm. “I don’t want you to get in trouble either,” Cas says, quiet.

Dean looks down at Cas’s hand and smiles. Although he wishes it were in different circumstances, he and Cas have grown quite close over the school year, what with Cas always ending up in the nurse’s office and Dean being there to patch him up. Lately, though, Dean’s wanted to do more than just patch him up and see him off to class.

He steps up closer, standing in the vee of Cas’s dangling legs, letting his hands rest on Cas’s knees. “I’d be okay. I’ve got an in with the authority around here,” Dean says with a wink.

“Oh you do, do you?” Nurse Ellen says, surprising them and causing Dean to jump back away from Cas.

“I mean, I–” Dean stammers, but Nurse Ellen cuts him off.

“Oh, I know what you meant, Dean. But I don’t need one of my favorite students getting beat up to defend someone’s honor. Here’s an ice pack, hon,” she says, handing it over to Castiel who accepts it and places it on his cheek.

“You’re smart, Dean,” Nurse Ellen continues, “I’m sure you could figure out another way to protect Castiel.” She gives them both a warm smile. “Alright you two,” she says with hands on her hips. “Castiel, if you help Dean file for Ms. Mills, you can finish out the period in here and I’ll write you a note.”

“I will, ma’am. Thank you,” Castiel replies immediately.

Nurse Ellen smiles again and gathers up the supplies Dean had pulled out and puts them back in the cupboard. When she turns back around, only to find Dean and Cas still in her office, she frowns. “You boys going to go file or oogle at each other?”

Both their faces turn red and they make their apologies before fleeing the nurse’s office and finding Ms. Mills. When they are done, a little late to the next period, Dean walks Cas to his class, the hallway empty of anyone else but them. Before he departs for his own class, Dean gives Cas a gentle kiss on his cheek (the unbruised one), and it makes Cas smile so wide he winces.

They start going on dates after that and having proper pain-free kisses, and when Cas’s bullies find out he’s dating Dean Winchester of all people, the only reason Cas goes to the nurse’s office these days is to keep his boyfriend company.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
